Left Behind
by NonieBee
Summary: Cloe has been left behind, Kira took away her only family, now she is all alone. She only committed the crime to save her sister, she was the ONLY guilty one. "Kira PLEASE kill me too!" L and the task force take interest in Cloe as she is the only known survivor of Kira's wrath, but they aren't the only one interested... LxOC some major unintentional LightxOC NOT YAOI!
1. Loss

ok peeps here is a new story for you it wont all be in 1st person the first chap is for dramatic effect :p the rest will be _3rd person._  
ill write the next bit when i figure out where in the main story it starts. :D **ILU GUYS** be patient my **updates are random and slow.**

ok now read and enjoy!

* * *

I'm standing here watching it happen.  
My sister is being led away from me, led away in chains. She has been found guilty of man slaughter. She isn't the one guilty the guilty one is...  
"It's me I did it not her!" I scream with all my might, I feel hot tears rolling down my face, "please take me not her, she is _innocent._"  
"Silence!" The judge yells as he bangs his gavel, firm hands on my shoulders force me to sit back down.  
My sister murmurs something to a guard and he nods in approval, she jogs over to me and grasps my hands in hers. I stare down at the matching handcuff, we both wear.  
"Cloe you have to be a brave girl for me," she tries to contain her wavering voice, "It's ok, It's fine this way," she gives me a week smile as a few tears escape her, she wipes them away with her sleeve, "remember big sister loves you Cloe."  
I want to tell her I'm not a child any more. I want to tell her it's not alright. I want to yell at her and call her an idiot, but I can't do any of that, I just sit here crying.  
I'm the one who pulled the trigger, I killed the man. He was going to hurt my beloved sister, so I had to do it. But I'm only 17 they can't send me to jail, but they can my sister and so they did. Well they would have...  
I hear my sister groan in pain, I look up and see her clench the cloth over her chest. I see her fall to her knees in agony.  
I hear someone behind me murmur something about Kira.  
No. **NO!**  
I run out of the stands before the guard can stop me. I kneel by her side. She gives me a look of fear and sadness but still gives me a weak smile full of love. She closes her eyes and collapses to the floor.  
No. Oh god please no!  
"No big sister please!" I cry and reach out for her with shaking hands, "Don't leave me!" ... But then I feel it a heavy pain stabbing in the chest, thank god I wont be alone. I lie down next to her and wait for it to all end but then it stops, the pain stops! Why? How? No! NO!  
I sit up and look at her beside me, I hear gasps and murmurs but I ignore them. I reach over and pull her into my lap, she looks so peaceful. I brush a few strands of her ebony hair behind her ear, my tears are dropping on her face.  
"Big sister please don't be gone," I pull her close, "please don't leave me alone," her body limp in my arms "Please. Please. PLEASE! **PLEASE!**" Now I'm screaming! "**Please Kira** _**KILL ME TOO**_!"  
But it doesn't happen, why? Because I'm guilty, death would be too good for me.

So here I am all alone, grasping the corpse of what was once my beloved big sister, all alone and left behind...

* * *

i know im already writing a fic and i WONT give up on it i PROMISE! this one has been burning in my mind for a while now so i have to write it, and ill possibly start a FMA one as well

PEACE OUT! lol (sorry i had to say it)


	2. Shock

ok this is between eps 14 and 15 so after the sakura tv videos and before they arrest misa! i need to add a bunch of time in there to make this fit!

hey i fixed the Deviant Art link on my profile! better versions of all my story covers are on there!

ok chapter 2 STARO!

* * *

"GUYS you've got to check this out," Matsuda yelled as he entered the hotel room that served as task force headquarters, he was so excited that he had something to help the investigation. In his haste he tripped over the entrance and stumbled a bit, but he still managed to hold onto his precious contribution.  
L let out an exhausted sigh.  
"What is it_ now_ Matsuda?" He turned his head to look at the ecstatic officer with an un-impressed expression. "You may have noticed we are all very busy, we have a criminal to catch." He was in the middle of switching video tapes of security footage from Aoyama when the second Kira apparently "found" Kira.  
"I-I know" Matsuda recoiled for a moment but quickly recovered, "I have something useful! **It really is good!**" He rushed forwards and put his treasure in the player before L had the chance to replace the tape. With another sigh L sat back on the couch in his usual position.  
"Come on Ryuzaki we can give him a chance right?" Light cheerfully chimed in, "We don't have any leads so why not?"  
"_Fine_ what is it?" He growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and stress. He was a little more snappy then usual. The results from the tapes he had sent to the crime lab were taking ages to come back. He had a theory that they were purposely delaying him because of the recent Sakura TV incident, the police were becoming hesitant of working with him and the task force. Wonderful.  
"So what is on this tape Matsuda?" Chief Yagami asked politely, he wanted to give his subordinate a chance.  
"Well chief, it's one of Kira's latest attacks," he said eagerly as he pushed play, "it was on tv last night!"  
"As much as I want to stop Kira do we have to watch people dieing?" Light spoke ever so convincingly with his innocent puppy eyes, "Its just so _wrong!_"  
L gave him a sideways look, he was the only one skeptical of the boy's words, everyone else just nodded solemnly.  
"Believe me Light, this isn't just people dieing," Matsuda assured with a grin, "in fact its the opposite, you will see," he paused the video and called out to everyone, "Ok guys gather round you will want to see this!" He boasted a little too proud of his find. Once people where crowded around and watching, he pushed play.

The video was of a courtroom just after the verdict was given. The young Japanese woman, who was obviously the guilty party, was being taken away. Before she left the room she ran over to a younger, blond, European girl in the stands. They were both crying and hugging each other, it became obvious that they where closely acquainted. After what seemed like a never-ending, tearful goodbye and the prisoner was being led away, the woman suddenly grasped her chest and fell to her knees.

Kira had struck.

As her knees hit the floor a scream echoed through the room. The European girl ran out onto the floor beside the woman.  
"**No** big sister please!" The girl cried as she reached towards her (apparently) big sister, "Don't leave me," as the girl finished the phrase she grasped her own chest, a look of peace passed over her face, like she was thankful that she was to die too. She laid down next to her sister and was still.

"Matsuda, please, what it the point of watching two girls die?" Light said looking away dramatically, "The second one looks even younger than me, come on stop the video," he reached for the remote in Matsuda's hand. Matsuda opened his mouth to object but L beat him to it.  
"No leave it be," he said firmly as he brought his thumb to his lips, "I want to see what happens."

After a few moments the girl moved again, she sat up with a look of shock and horror. Murmurs and gasps were heard all around, even the cameraman flinched and swore under his breath.  
The girl pulled the the limp body of her sister into her lap and cried, she was rambling but she couldn't be heard over the crowd chattering. Words like "Kira" and "immune" were heard along with a few joyful voices saying, "miracle," and some gruff angry ones saying things like, "blasphemy."  
"Please. Please! **_PLEASE!_****,**" Her voice got louder and louder, "**PLEASE KIRA KILL ME TOO!**" She screamed so loud the echo continued for ages.

L looked around at the faces of his colleagues, all except Matsuda had a similar look of shock. He took extra amusement in the face of his friend and top suspect of being Kira; his jaw was hanging open.  
"Wh-what was that!?" Light stuttered, slightly losing his composure  
"What light?" L mused, "are you upset your victim didn't die?"  
"RYUSAKI!" Came the stern voice of the chief, "please don't speak like that about my son!"  
"I must apologize," L furrowed his brow for a moment then continued "I simply wondered about Light's extreme reaction,"  
"W-well I'm wondering why you _aren't_ having an extreme reaction," Light relayed, "this girl seems to be immune to Kira's powers! This could help us! It-"  
"YEAH!" A couple of the other men cut in with a cheer and Matsuda spoke up again,  
"Th-that's what I was thinking," he grinned in relief, his efforts were helpful after all, "If possible, we could learn about and gain this immunity then we wouldn't have to worry."  
"And our families wont have to worry either" Aizawa sighed with relief and the remaining officers expressed their joy as well.  
"Lets not get ahead of ourselves!" L announced his disapproval of the others eagerness, "Though immunity to Kira would be a useful asset, we can not be sure that that is what we are seeing here!" L bit into a cookie from a plate Watari had just placed in front of him, he continued to speak through his mouth of food. "It is _POSSIBLE_ that is how she survived but that's only a 7% chance of being true. It's also possible that this is a set up by Kira and the Second Kira," he tilted his head slightly as he thought for a moment, "They would be hoping we get close to this girl and therefore get close to us. She could even _BE_ the Second Kira, and would kill me as soon as she sees me."  
"R-really?" Matsuda managed to stutter in his dumbstruck state, "Do you really think that is what has happened?"  
"Hmm well its only a 12% chance. No, it's more likely this is hoax" he licked the remaining crumbs off his fingers  
"I still think we should look into this," Light spoke with his hand to his chin, "with the right precautions she could provide valuable information. If its a hoax so be it, we wont be any worse off than we are now."  
"Hmm I'm glad you think that light," L calmly spoke as he stood up and stalked over to the door to the unused bedroom, "I'd like to show you all something." As he grasped the door handle he waited for everyone to approach. Once they where close he opened the door. For the second time today he got to see shocked looks on everyone's faces. In the bed, hooked up to IV drips and other medical equipment lay the girl. Unconscious.

* * *

YAY 2nd up and done! i hope you like it! as i said before my updates are RANDOM! mk click that review button and see you next time!


	3. Nothing

yes flashbacks so **PLEASE DONT KILL ME!**  
be prepared L is a lil oc IM SORRY D: he is so hard to write!

* * *

She didn't know how long she sat there on the floor of the court room, she didn't hear the voices around her. She just felt the body in her arms, the body of her sister. The sister who found her, who gave her a name. The sister she loved so much, who she would gladly sacrifice herself for. The sister who was now nothing but a corpse.  
Cloe's eyes were clouded, her vision gone, she lost it with all the tears that fell. She was empty and then she felt nothing.

She didn't even notice when she was forced to stand and was ushered out of the room. Left and a right then a left again. She was led down corridor after corridor an eventually led to a small dark room and left there alone.  
The girl finally took in her surroundings, it was a small room with a table and a couple of chairs, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. She stepped towards the table and turned on the small lamp that it held, it lit up but then flickered and went out with a "pop." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve then slowly sat on one of the chairs, every movement she made seemed to pick up dust causing her to cough.  
After a while the door opened and a dark figure entered followed by a few more, uh, dark figures. Cloe didn't look at them directly, she just glanced at them out of the corner of her eyes, assuming they were police officers come to question her more... she was _wrong_.  
"Cloe," a familiar voice spoke, the voice made Cloe's heart sink, 'not him not now _please_, let me be _wrong_.' A flash from the man's cigarette lighter momentarily lit up his features and confirmed her fears. It was _him_, he came for the payment.  
"You failed me Cloe dear," he spoke between puffs of his cigarette, "I told you and your sister if you completed that little task I'd forget your fathers debt, but you got yourself caught," the man shook his head, "what a waste."  
"Shut up you **bastard!**" Cloe snarled and stood up. Before she wouldn't dare speak to him like that but now she didn't care, she had nothing to lose. "My sister is _dead_! My sweet innocent sister died because of you, because of what you made us do!"  
"No actually its because you kids _murdered_ a guy," the man smirked, "and got _caught._"  
"She was innocent," Cloe sobbed, "I killed him, and I only did it to save her, but she is dead anyway," she fell to her knees, "I'm the only guilty one..."  
"Weather you are innocent or not is no concern of mine," he rolled his eyes, "what I want to know is how you plan on paying me back when you are dead? When you've been killed by Kira."  
"How can you be like this?" Cloe looked up at him with disgust, "aren't you afraid of Kira? How can you still commit such crimes?"  
"What are you talking about my dear?" The man crouched down and put his face near hers, breathing smoke in her face, "you are the criminal here, little miss murderer." He ducked out of the way avoiding a swipe at his face with her chained hands. He just chuckled and continued, "anyway Kira doesn't affect the crime world as much as you think. It's the same as before; _don't get caught!_"  
**"Bastard!"**  
"Quiet!" the man yelled as he kicked Cloe in the chin, satisfied with the loud cracking sound it caused. "I've had enough of this! Enough of you!" he growled, "I was going to let you work off your debt, but I changed my mind," he straightened his coat and left the room, only stopping to speak with the other people present, "you boys can do whatever you want with her, consider it a bonus," and with that he left. Cloe knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. She retreated inside herself hoping whatever was going to happen wouldn't hurt to much, but at the same time hoping for pain as punishment for her sins.

"Ryuzaki we have the girl,"  
"Understood. You are late to check in, were there any complications?"  
"Yes a few; a couple of the guards had been paid off to take her to a secluded room and let in a known criminal in to interrogate her. It seems things got out of hand."  
"Her condition?"  
"She is unconscious at the moment. There is some bruising, a small fracture in her right leg and possibly a concussion. It seems we got there just in time. I'm keeping her sedated as a precaution."  
"Very good, bring her here I'll meet you in the carpark."

A big black car pulled up in front of L, and the silver haired Watari climbed out. L watched as the old man walked around the car and opened the back door. As the man went to pick up the sleeping figure in the back seat L moved to stop him.  
"I'll carry her, you park the car."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I don't want you to hurt yourself," after a moment of contemplation the man agreed. As the raven haired man lifted the young girl Watari spoke up again  
"The authorities where hesitant to release her into our custody, it took quite a bit of negotiation to get them to agree." L 'hm'ed in response, he was surprised at how light the girl was. He carried her one arm under her legs and the other under her back, her long golden hair flowing over the side. Watari wrapped a blanket over her to cover the bruises and bandages then opened the door to the building allowing the detective to enter.

On the way to the room a L almost bumped into a maid.  
"Oh I'm sorry," she chirped. Once she spied the girl in his arms she gave a small smile, "Aaww how cute, did she fall asleep on the way here? Here let me get the door for you."  
Slightly taken aback the man nodded in agreement. That was easier than expected, he didn't need to use any of the explanations he had thought of.  
Once inside L took the girl to the unused bedroom and tucked her in. As he left the bedroom Watari followed by Cheif Yagami entered the main room. He was going to tell the others about the girl but decided to wait until everyone had arrived to save explaining it multiple times. He didn't expect Matsuda to save him the trouble.

* * *

*repetitively smashes head against wall*

the carrying looked really adorable in my head but kinda turned retarded as i wrote it D: SORRY it went all ooc *cry*

anyhoo back to current time now! review pppllllz and see you next time

EDIT: i changed cloe's injurries

"There is some bruising, a few broken ribs and a small fracture in her right leg"  
has been changed to  
"There is some bruising, a small fracture in her right leg and possibly a concussion


	4. Awake

yayay NEW CHAPTER! lets all get excited and write a review at the end, even if its just a comment or a line you liked :D you dont need to be a mwmber

ok NEXT CHAPTER START!

* * *

Cloe woke up in an unfamiliar room. Any attempts at sitting up seemed futile, she was too dizzy to move from her spot on an extremely comfortable bed. She turned her head to take in her surroundings, she was in a brightly coloured room, and whoever owned this place must be_ loaded!_ The furniture was the high end stuff and the pictures on the walls seemed to be by famous painters. As her conciousness returned she became aware that she had no idea how she got there, last she remembered was being smacked around by thugs. Huh. She brought her hand to her face to wipe away the sleep in her eyes only feel a pinch of pain as it moved, she pulled it away from her face. Forcing her eyes to focus, she found that she was hooked up to an IV drip. Curious. This obviously wasn't a hospital, or prison... where the fuck was she?  
After a few minutes staring at the brightly coloured ceiling Cloe willed herself to move. She winced as every movement caused pain. Once she was in a sitting position she felt over her body, examining her injuries. A couple broken ribs, some bruising on her arms and a bump on her head, well that explained the migraine threatening to take over. She removed the drip in her arm and pulled off the heart monitor pads on her chest and the one on her finger that she only noticed after she sat up, apparently she was still a bit groggy.

The men of the task force where interrupted from examining documents when a beeping noise sounded through the room. L calmly pulled himself from the chair he was sitting on and stalked over to a monitor on the far side of the room, carrying the slice of chocolate cake he was eating with him. After seating himself in front of it he silenced the noise with a flick of the switch and then turned the small screen on. After a moment the screen showed the now-not-unconscious girl in the next room sitting up on the bed L himself had put her on. She was feeling up her arms, and down her chest flinching occasionally as she touched a sore spot.  
After a while the girl tried to stand up only to fall to her knees, her voice was heard through a small speaker expressing her pain with a few obscenities. L pressed a button on the desk mounted microphone in-front of him.  
"Miss I suggest you minimize your movements," he spoke in a calm voice, almost as if he hadn't locked a girl in his bedroom, and wasn't now watching her on a small screen. "You were injured; you have a broken leg and possibly a concussion. Not to mention all the sedatives we have given you may still be affecting your balance and judgement."

Cloe jumped slightly as the distorted voice sounded through the room.  
"I figured I was injured with all the pain and shit," she rolled her eyes, "And what did you use to sedate me? Elephant tranquillizers or something?!" This guy was using a filter on his voice, he obviously was hiding his identity. She forced herself to stand, leaning heavily on a dresser she ignored the sigh the voice let out.  
"If you don't listen to me you will likely make your injuries worse then they already are."  
"Uhuh," she said in an unimpressed tone as she shuffled along the dresser and to a nearby window, "So which one are you, L or Kira?" She figured it was one of the two, as they would both be interested in her survival. If it wasn't then the question would reveal it anyway and she could move on from there, "heh, you could always be both, now _THAT_ would be interesting" she growled heavy sarcasm hanging on her words.

"Yes, that would be interesting," L glanced across at the empty seat that his co-worker and suspect; Light Yagami usually sat in, but he had not arrived yet, he was busy in classes at the university. "I am L, weather you believe me or not is your own decision."

"Hmph, I'll believe you for now. I think Kira would be the type to gloat and intimidate." Cloe grumbled as she finally made it to the window. With one glance outside she discovered that her possible escape route was not a good one, it seemed the room she was in was at least 10 stories above ground. "So I assume you have me locked up because you think there is a possibility I am Kira, the Second Kira, or at least have some connection to them," she heard quiet gasps and murmurs that where then shushed. She continued before the voice claiming to be L spoke again.  
"Of course, surviving Kira is an impressive feat, as well as a good cover story," she sighed, "what better way to be undetected than become a victim? That is what you are thinking." She hobbled her way back to the bed and collapsed onto it, "am I wrong?" She asked when she received no response except a quiet chuckle.

"Are you _confessing_?" L brought his thumb to his lips as he smiled. He liked this girl she was... Interesting. Either she really was involved with Kira in some way or she has a great mind that could be useful. Either way it was good for him to procure her.

"No I'm not," the girl stated, squinting as she looked around the room trying to spot the camera that she knew was there, after a while she gave up and lay back down on the bed with an exasperated sigh, "but even if I say that, I will still be a suspect. Plus if I was Kira I wouldn't go through the trouble of killing my own sister for a cover story just to confess now would I?" She grimaced at her own words. Her sister, oh how she missed her.

Just then Light arrived.  
"Hey guys," he greeted the team cheerfully as he dropped his bag on a nearby chair, "anything good happen?"  
L pressed a button on the mic once more, muting it from their conversation.  
"Hello Light, perfect timing," he glanced across at the newcomer with a small smile, then returned his attention to the girl the screen, "our guest just woke up."  
"Really?" Light raised his brow then looked over the detective's shoulder at the screen, "has she said anything useful?"  
"Well she just saved me the trouble of explaining some of my theories," he spoke as he lifted the last of the cake to his lips leaving only the strawberry, "she is either guilty or very sharp, either way she is useful."

Light furrowed his brow, deep in thought as he looked at the girl. Yes she could indeed be useful but if Ryusaki himself acknowledges her intelligence she could also be a problem, he had to get rid of her somehow, but if he tried to kill her again Ryusaki would know. And now if he killed Ryusaki and she really was immune and didn't die she could figure him out... **Damn!** Maybe if he pinned them against eachother, make Ryusaki think this girl was guilty, he was already suspicious of her, Light just had to give him a little push. That just might work...

"Something on your mind light?" L looked at his friend, studying his expression, "if you have any theories I'd be happy to hear them."  
"W-well I was just thinking maybe she could be the Second Kira after-all," Light responded, "think about it," he now directed his voice at everyone, "we made our fake Kira scold the Second Kira and order them around, which they responded saying that they will continue punishing the criminals. Maybe the Real Kira took this as an insult and punished her by killing her sister. The punishment could even be because she fell for our fake."  
Matsuda and the other police officers looked at eachother with worried expressions muttering to eachother.  
"_Or_," Light started again, "she could be another new Kira, the video from the Second Kira _clearly_ said that they would share their power with others."  
The room went quiet for a while only interrupted when L sighed loudly.  
"I don't think that is the case," L twirled the remaining strawberry in his hands by the green leaves, "I believe that line was a scare tactic, like what we did after the deaths of the FBI agents. If they actually where going to share the power they wouldn't mention it." he finished the sentence with putting the strawberry in his mouth but then continued to speak while munching on the fruit. "As for the punishment idea, how did-"  
A voice was heard through the speaker cutting L off and catching everyone's attention.

"So do you think _I_ could join in the secret conversation _too_?" Cloe growled, "I _know_ there are multiple people out there, And I _know_ you are talking about me, I heard the mic click off," after more silence, she bowed her head trying to hide the few tears that decided to escape her defensive front, she was alone, and she didn't like it.  
"Could one of you show me your face," she mumbled trying to cover her wavering voice, "at least talk to me again," she wiped her face with her sleeve. "I promise I wont kill you."

L watched with a furrowed brow, his mind was screaming that it was all an act, a very clever and convincing act. But sitting here watch her cry didn't sit right with him... He wasn't sure why.  
He stood up and took the plate of cake Watari was about to put in front of him and swiftly made his way to the side room containing the girl.  
"Ryusaki what are you doing?" The chief exclaimed, "if she is the second Kira she could kill you on sight!"  
"Hmm, that is a possibility, if she does we will have footage on how exactly she kills," he casually pointed over his shoulder at the monitor then continued towards the door, "anyway I don't think she would kill me, she knows there are other people working with me and that she wouldn't get away with it. No. If I die..." He glanced at Light, "if I die Light is Kira and he is trying to pin it on this girl," and with a small smile unlocked the door and entered, cake in hand.

* * *

Mistgun from AC wanted me to add cake, so i added cake! :D

bwahaha i know evil ending point but ull live :3 wait for next chap "face"

oh and one quick note... i changed the description thingy... from slight lightxoc to major un intentional lightxoc!


	5. Weird

HEY PPL I updated my profile again, go check it out! i added some more new ideas and editred stuff thats already there. there is a small bio on each of my ocs including cloe :D

i also said this chap was gonna be called face buut it didnt suit :p

* * *

After having no response, Cloe had given up. She decided to wrap herself in the _extremely_ soft blankets and hopefully lose herself in a dream.  
A small click sounded from the direction of the door, Cloe ignored it and pulled the covers over head, only when she heard the door open did she move. She pulled the blanket back slightly just peering over the edge, slowly she revealed a man standing in the doorway with a plate of... wait is that_ cake?_  
The man was slouching a few feet from the end of the bed, he scratched his messy raven hair as he approached then sat himself on a chair nearby, bringing his feet up in front of him as he placed the cake on a nearby table then turned his attention to Cloe.

"Miss, will you come out from under there? I came in to see you like you asked," L spoke as he glanced sideways at the lump of blankets on the bed.  
slowly the blankets moved and revealed the girls pretty face and messy golden hair. She wore a suspicious look.  
"Does it hurt?" L motioned to the purple bruise on her chin, "are you in pain?"  
"Sort of," she muttered bringing her hand up to her face as if to cover the mark, "not as much of the rest of me does though,"  
"Oh, yeah broken bones can hurt a lot." L responded quietly, an awkward silence filled the room for a moment until the girl spoke again.  
"I didn't expect you to actually come in here," Cloe admitted as she smoothed out the blankets on her lap, "so I don't really know what to say."  
"Hmm is that so?" L tilted his head slightly, his mouth pulling a small amused smirk. "Then I suggest in the future you don't make requests you aren't prepared to have fulfilled."  
Cloe looked away and tried to suppress the smile that forced its way onto her lips, she had assumed her captors to be more... unpleasant company.  
"So what does one of the top scoring freshmen want with me, Ryuga-san?" Cloe asked with a small smirk of her own.  
L raised his brow as the smirk fell from his face.  
"What? Did you expect me to not know you?" she spoke when he didn't respond, "Is that other guy working with you too? What was his name again, yaga- Yagami? Yeah that's it, Light Yagami. I saw you two do the speech representing the freshmans this year, good job."  
L stared at the girl for a moment, running all possible explanations through his head, he came to one conclusion.  
"Miss, are you a student there?"  
"Yep!" Cloe voiced her response accompanied by a sharp nod, "I'm a senior there; I major in psychology," she pulled a boastful grin, "In fact I was the top scoring student two years earlier."  
"Ah, so I should call you sempai*?" L mused as he watched the girl, he much preferred her in her current cheerful mood, opposed to the sobbing from before.  
"Huh?" Cloe blinked then a look of shock came across her face, "**NO!** No. I'm not even _suppose_ to be a senior! I skipped ahead and started at the university early, I was like only 15." The girl started rambling, scratching her head as she looked from the ceiling to the brightly coloured walls. For some reason she was too embarrassed to look the guy in the eyes. "Even though I was the top scorer I didn't do the speech like you guys, I-I was to shy so the second place guy had to do it, even though he only got a 93% and I got 100%." Her eyes settled on her lap and she pressed her palms to her cheeks, willing them to lose the pink tinge she was sure they had. To no avail. "Don't call me Miss either, Ju-just call me Cloe," after giving up on controlling her blush she looked up at the man before her with a small, shy smile, "no need for honorifics."  
L gave a small nod, bringing his thumb to his lips as he went over all the information he had just received. Truth is he didn't know what to make of her flustered state, so he decided to take note of it and focus on what he did understand, hoping to make sense of her actions at a later date.  
Cloe watched the man as he took in all the information. He was a weird person, and his sitting position amplified the weirdness. He sat with his legs bent up in front of him and his feet on the chair. His back was arched over and his head hung low, but not in a depressed type of way more of a lazy way. Cloe wondered if he had back problems from his bad posture.  
"Oh and call me Ryuzaki from now on," L lifted his head slightly and spoke with authority, "Hideki Ryuga is an alias I use at the University that is all."  
"I assume that is an alias too," Cloe sighed as she leaned back on the pillows, "if it isn't then I might have to smack you one for being an idiot," she giggled amused by her own joke.  
"There is no need for that," L spoke as he reached over and picked up the cake then offered it to the girl, "here I'm sure you are hungry,"  
Cloe accepted the plate and looked up at the man to thank him but saw the look in his eyes as he stared at the cake, it was obvious that _HE_ wanted it, after a moment of contemplation she handed it back then plucked the strawberry off the top.  
"This will do me for now," she smiled "I'm trying to lose weight anyway." With that she bit into the red fruit.

Well that was unexpected, she refused the cake, L couldn't hide the surprise that seeped into his expression.  
"Are you sure? You haven't eaten for over 24 hours," though his words seemed sincere he immediately dug the fork into the cake and shoveled a generous portion into his mouth. Cloe giggled.  
"Anyway you shouldn't hold back for something as silly as a diet," L spoke through a mouth full of cake pointing at Cloe with the fork before getting himself another scoop, "I don't see why someone like you is on a diet anyway, your body is already exceptionally attractive"

Did she just hear that right? The burning in her cheeks seemed confirm it. She looked up at the man he was staring at her, pausing fork in mouth. It was as if he didn't even realize what he said and didn't understand her reaction. After a moment he placed the fork on the plate then replaced it on the table.  
"You already know why we have you here," L spoke, back to business it seems, "that you are a suspect in this Kira case, but mainly because I think you would be an asset to solving it."  
"I figured," Cloe nodded slightly "If I can't die with her I guess the next best thing is to stop Kira. Though even if I do die I don't think I'll end up in the same place," she looked L in the eye with a weak smile and tears threatening to escape, "because I know she will be in heaven."

* * *

I know i know i cut it off... but I TRYED MY BEST! i posting now ill try again sooon ILU GUYS!

* sempai = a respectful term used to address people higher up than you

i must thank sisi427 for a few lines and major moral support :D  
GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! she has so many! you can find her in the reviews on here or a link on my profile or in my faves SO MANY OPTIONS

ok seeya next time


	6. useful

sorry guys about this late chap, i did tell you the updates are random.  
what i didnt say that i should have was that this is what i would call a_ secondary story,_ a story i deem less important than some o my others. **i started this one while i was stuck on my main "reuniting series" wich is for gintama.** sorry guys D: i was just un able to write deathnote stuff  
BUT! i have forced myself back into writing deathnote by spending ages on reading a bunch of stuff from the tvtropes website, the deathnote wiki, and a buunch of deathnote manga and even rewatched some o the anime i hope it pays off :'D  
ANYHOO  
Chapter 6 : Useful

* * *

Cloe blinked profusely, turning her gaze to the window. She was determined to not cry, this wasn't the time to cry. She had to be strong, strong for the sake of her sister's memory, strong for the sake of the people in danger of Kira's wrath, and even though she didn't think she deserved it; she had to be strong for the sake of her own life.

L watched the girl before him as he chewed on his thumbnail(he had finished his cake only moments earlier). He wasn't sure why, but this girl intrigued him. He was interested in the way she was able to go through all this and still be able to smile at him, how she was able to go from accepting her fate, begging for death to wanting to live, to fight. He watched her as she held in her tears, as she tried to stay strong. He was overwhelmed with the urge to comfort her, to help her. This was _weird!_ He just didn't have feelings like this, he observes and manipulates, not get swept up with emotions! What was this that made him feel like this? What was it that intrigued him so? Once again he found himself in a state of confusion and was irritated that he would have to wait for his mental questions to be answered.  
After a moment of hesitation, L decided to heed the urge. He awkwardly reached out and plopped his hand on top of the girls head. She immediately turned towards him with a surprised expression, a single tear escaping her.  
"Don't cry so much," he said leaning forwards with a foot on the floor, "We _will_ stop Kira, have no doubt about that. You don't need to cry. I'd much prefer you to smile."

Cloe stared at the man showing her kindness.  
Her.  
The murderer.  
The criminal.  
The cause of her beloved sister's death.  
The freak.  
This man was intriguing.  
She stared dumbfounded as he stood up and stalked his way to the door. When he placed his hand on the knob he turned to look over his shoulder.  
"I'll be back in a moment," he informed in a stern but somehow kind voice, "I need to get a few things, you better not be crying while I'm gone." And with that he left the room.

L left the room, calmly closing the door behind himself. When he entered the main room he found the whole task force crowded around the small monitor, showing the room he had just emerged from. Clicking the lock button, he watched as the men turned back to face him then slowly made their way back to their normal seats with guilty expressions. Only Light remained by the monitor, he stood leaning on the table smirking slightly.  
"Watari!" L called as he ignored the men's behavior, but watched in the corner of his eyes as Light turned his head back towards the screen,  
"Yes Ryuzaki?" Watari stepped to the raven haired man's side holding out a manilla folder. "Is there anything else you need?" He asked as L took the folder and quickly checked the contents.  
"Yes, our guest is in need of a meal."  
"Understood sir." Watari responded with a bow, before disappearing into the kitchen.  
L turned back towards the room with the intent of returning to the girl, but paused and then made his way over to Light's side.  
"So Light," L spoke as he shifted his gaze between the monitor and his friend, "what do you think of her?"  
"She is pretty, _totally_ my type," Light said with a playful smile, "what did you say? Oh yeah, _exceptionally attractive_." He snickered at the end. More snickering was heard at the other end of the room but was silenced by L's unamused glare.  
"You _KNOW_ that isn't what I mean," L scolded as he returned his eyes to Light, "tell me what do you think."  
"Well..." Light let out a sigh, over his own joke, and slightly disappointed at L's lack of a reaction. "She seems intelligent, her deductive skills seem pretty top notch." He glanced at the man beside him, who had turned away and was intently staring at the screen while biting his thumbnail. "If what she said about herself was true, she could be very useful. Her majoring in psychology could help us get a better view into Kira's motives."  
"Is that it?" L bit into his nail sharply, breaking a fragment off as he turned back to the boy next to him, a slight scowl taking his features. "Nothing else?"  
"Well no, other than her immunity and maybe her drive, nothing else caught my attention," Light eyed the man for a moment wondering if this was another trick or if L was just showing another of his weird quirks. The latter would make sense, this was the first time he had seen L interact with a person of the opposite sex.

L sighed at the boy's response, offering no more than an, "I see," before leaving and making his way back into the bedroom. Apparently he was the only one feeling intrigued, he thought maybe Light, who shared his intelligence mite also feel this, for lack of a better word, attachment to this girl. Interesting. But he didn't know what to do with this new information, so he once again stored it away in the back of his mind, hoping to make sense of it later, along with all the other stuff he still didn't understand.

When L returned to the room he was pleased to find he was greeted with a smile.  
"Welcome back," Cloe greeted the man who claimed to be L, she flicked her eyes from his face to the folder in his hand, "Did you find what you were looking for?"  
"Yes I did," L felt himself smile in response as he made his way to the foot of the bed. This time instead of sitting on the chair, he opted for sitting on the bed in front of the girl. "I would like to test your deductive skills, are you okay with that?"  
"By that you mean test if I'm Kira right?"  
"Well yes that too," he admitted as he made himself comfortable, "nothing gets past you it seems."  
"Yeah its kinda annoying," Cloe laughed, "my surprise parties were never surprising because of that."  
"Is that so?" L opened the folder and passed the girl three photos, "Please have a look at these," he spoke as Cloe took the photos, "those are pictures of notes that were written by criminals in prison right before they died under Kira's control. Please tell me what you think."  
Cloe looked at the notes, she read each word.  
"B-but these are suicide notes," her brow furrowed as she looked up at L, "you are saying these people died from a heart attack?"  
L nodded slowly, wondering if he had overestimated her ability.  
"You say they _died under Kira's control_, does that mean Kira can control people before they die?" Cloe asked, then turned her attention back to the notes, "this looks almost like a message, no it _IS_ a message, to L." She flicked her eyes up to the man for a moment then returned them to the pictures. "If you rearrange them it says '_L, do you know shinigamis love apples_' This is interesting," she bit her lip as she thought for a moment, "this message seems like nonsense, a red herring to tease you, but the symbolism is to great to ignore. Have you ever heard of the world being compared to an apple?" She looked at the man once again, he was watching her intently, she found it hard to not feel nervous under his gaze, "Well, uh, I think Kira seems to be the type of person to have a god complex of sorts, so it's not too far fetched to think they have used the word 'shinigami' to represent them self. If all this is true then it could mean that Kira loves this world, as in they believe in what they are doing, and it is for the sake of the world." Cloe gave L a smile then went to hand the pictures back only to then notice the numbers on the back. "Wait a second!" Once again she bit her lip as she examined the notes. "If you rearrange them to the order the numbers suggest it says,_ 'L do you know, Love apples, Shinigamis,'_ but that doesn't make sense." After another moment of thought and lip biting she spoke again, "How long ago where these notes made? If they are recent there might be another note and therefore the message could be incomplete." When she looked up she was startled to find the man grinning at her.  
"Wonderfully deducted!" L reached into his pocket and produced a fourth picture, still grinning, "Here is the fourth picture. The previous Kira suspect didn't even consider there being another picture. You don't cease to amaze me."  
Cloe blushed as she took the fourth picture and added it to the ones she held in her hand.  
"If we add this one it says, _'L do you know Shinigamis who love apples have red hands.'_ This message has a similar meaning, but the addition of the red hands does change a lot. Red hands seems to be a clear reference to the blood staining Kira's hands, as in Kira understands what they are doing is wrong." She allowed a scowl take her features as she spoke. "But this contradicts a lot of my theories, are you sure this one is real?"

* * *

i hope the interview thingy seemed right, i saved a bunch of the manga pages of when L tests light and used as a reference, i hope it worked out well, tell me what you think? :D

how do you think L will respond? how pissed off wll light be about her upstaging him? **_WHAT DO U THINK? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!_**


	7. suspision

**Sorry bout the uber late update i kinda moved out o my parents hous so everything is a little chaotic atm**

truth is ppl... i kinda ment for that convo to now have the guys like "YAY CLOE ur on the team now" but after i posted it i realised well fuck that made her more suspicious... BUT IT WILL WORK OUT ANYWAY I SHAL MAKE IT HAPPYYY! you shall seeeee!  
here is the info that is available on my profile for thos who cbf going there to see lol

**Cloe Himura** (himura means scarlet village)  
Age: 17  
Hair colour: Blond (Naturally) just past her shoulders  
Eye colour: undecided (open to suggestion)  
Body type: thin, fairly flat chested (Acup if u must know)  
Cloe is an intelligent girl, so much so she skipped ahead in school and is a senior college, majoring in psychology, at the age of 17. She has a brilliant mind and a talent for seeing things that others don't. But even though she has exceptional intelligence she can be a bit dense at times and has a habit of saying too much.  
After her adoptive parents died her older sister Chiyo looked after her even though they weren't related by blood. When her beloved sister was killed her world fell apart, what made it worse is that it was broadcast on television and it made her famous for "surviving the wrath of kira", now she is hated by kira supporters and loved by kira haters. It always puts her in the middle of danger.

**TADAA!** there are little bios like this of all my Original Characters available on my profile... so far four Main OCs and one minor :D along with a bunch ov my new ideas... just click the **NonieBee** up there /\ and check it out

**anyhoooo i hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Cloe looked up from the notes in her hand, her scowl softening into a smile, she was hoping to see that adorable grin looking back at her. Unfortunately there wasn't a grin to meet her, but a uneasy frown.  
"D-did I say something wrong?" She asked concerned, her voice wavering.  
"Uh no," L spoke as he removed himself from the bed and backed away a step, "not _exactly_," L's voice came out more aggressive than he had hoped. He immediately regretted sounding so harsh when Cloe visibly flinched and stared up at him wide eyed. L swallowed for a moment then spoke again, this time purposely controlling his tone.  
"What makes you think this one is a fake?" He quickly shot a glance to the camera, he knew was hidden on the side of a picture frame, as he moved himself back to the nearby chair, sitting with his usual posture.  
"Well I-" Cloe traced her finger over the characters of the fourth note, "it just doesn't seem to match," she fidgeted awkwardly as she realised how what she said could be used against her, "I don't know how to explain," she once again bit her lip as she thought. L noticed was a habit of hers when she was deep in thought.  
"You are correct, that note is a fake," L brought his thumb to his lips once again, "what I want to know is how you know that. I suggest you think of a good answer because as it is, it serves 'proof' that you are in fact Ki-"  
"I'm** NOT KIRA!**" Cloe suddenly yelled as she threw the laminated cards at the man. L winced as one managed to frizbee into his forehead, the rest fluttering harmlessly to the floor. Immediately ashamed of her outburst, Cloe uttered a small "sorry" then pulled the covers up to her nose as if she could disappear under them completely.  
With a sigh, L reached down and collected the notes up, examining each as he did.  
"If it helps any, _I_ don't think you are Kira," L said quietly, "I don't know why, even though the evidence points to it being true, I feel like there is something missing." After a pause he carefully lay the cards out on the blanket one by one. "You said it contradicts a lot of your theories, care to share them?" He gave Cloe a small smile that made her want to reveal herself, but at the same time, hide under the blankets all the more. When she didn't move L sighed again, he stood up and walked to her side. He gently placed his hand on top of her messy golden haired head. Lowering his head so his eyes were level with hers, he spoke again.  
"Don't worry so much, if you are innocent then it will become apparent eventually." He said quietly before he straightened himself(as much as L does) and left the room.

As soon as L left the room he was bombarded with multiple panicked voices.  
"What do we do? Sh-She could kill us all!" Matsuda yelled pressing his palms to the sides of his face.  
"Calm down Matsuda!" Cheif Yagami ordered his co-worker, but his tone of his voice betrayed the fact that he was panicking as well.  
"Ryuzaki did you lock that door?" Mogi asked with a stern but fearful voice, "Are you sure we are safe?"  
L stared at the men with an unimpressed, blank expression.  
"Yeah, I locked the weak injured woman in the room, you are all safe." With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, L made his way over to a computer that was set up on a table nearby. After waking it from its sleep mode with a password, he immediately started checking the college registry to clarify weather Cloe was speaking the truth. Lucky he had already gained access to the files earlier when the task force became suspicious that Kira was a student.  
"How can you be so calm?" Aiazawa asked L with widened eyes, "she just proved herself to be Kira didn't she?"  
"Yes, it seems she did," L mumbled as he scrolled the page at a speed that the man beside him couldn't keep up. "And wasn't it dreadfully easy? How come it was so easy to catch her when it has been so hard this whole time." He brought his thumb to his now smiling lips as he highlighted an entry with his cursor. He had found the information, and it supported the girl's claims. Brilliant. This was good! She would be useful indeed.  
**"Ryuzaki!"** Light's voice broke L from his internal celebratory thoughts. "Ryuzaki are you listening?"  
"What is it Light?" L glanced up at the boy at his side, "I was disappointed at the others panicking, after their bold declaration of putting their lives on the line, but you..." L let out a sigh, "the fact you are in the same state, is plain _pathetic_ in my eyes." Ignoring the glare from Light's father, he furrowed his brow for a moment and bit his thumbnail, "but at the same time it seems to drive me to question my own calmness."  
"I'm not scared of her killing _me!_" Light growled as he waved his arm towards the locked door, "I'm worried for _your_ life! As you said, Kira has been too smart for us to catch so far, this was too easy. She must be the second Kira! She has seen your face you could die any second now!"  
"Oh that's nice of you," L mumbled returning his eyes to the screen, "but your concern is unnecessary, I'm not going to die."  
**"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"** Light yelled waving his arms once more. "Whatever it is that makes you so feel so sure, please share with us! From where I see it, you are going to die and _I'm_ going to get the blame!"  
"Ah, so you are only worried about the repercussions of my death, not my actual well being." L swung his chair so it faced towards Light, looking up at the overly noisy youth with slightly narrowed eyes, "How very noble."  
**"Dammit _Ryuzaki_!**" Light snarled through clenched teeth as he leaned down towards L, holding himself up with his arms on the unused armrests. "I don't want to be locked up while the_ REAL_ Kira goes free. I can't stop him if I'm executed now can I? _You_ are the one that said if you die its _**MY**_ fault"  
"Well then you don't need to worry," L said in a matter of fact tone, as he leaned his head back and straightened his neck up, so he was looking down at the boys face. It was a subtle gesture but it communicated the message "you are in my space, Back off!" quite clearly.  
"You have nothing to worry about." L reworded his reply, speaking slowly and with authority, "I'm _not_ going to die because she_ isn't_ Kira." Light opened his mouth for a moment to object but L beat him to it, "If you are still _so sure_ I am wrong then go in there and prevent her from killing me. She already knows who you are and what you look like after all, she even figured out you are working with me. There is no need to hide your face." With those last few words L placed a foot on the ground and rolled the chair away from the angry teen, making the boy stumble slightly.

Light stood up straight staring down hatefully at the blank expression that stared back up at him. With an angry click of his tongue he readjusted his jacket then turned towards the door.  
"_Fine!_ I'll do just that!" He spat as he stormed away. He was pissed off! He wasn't going to be able to set them against each other like he planned. What was worse was that L not only saw through his plan but also practically boasted his victory. That Bastard! Fine! If he wanted to be like that, it's not the end of the girl's usefulness. If he couldn't use her as a scape goat, she could still be used as a distraction. L would be busy trying to figure out this girl's trick on how she survived. Her so called "immunity." Preposterous! There was no such thing as immunity from a God. That fact made it even better, there was nothing for L to find. Light just had to sit there while the detective worked his way towards a red herring, it was almost too easy.  
But that wasn't the only thing the girl could be used for, oh no! Along with a distraction the girl was likely a source of information and an alibi of sorts. He just needed to win this girl's trust and BAM he would have the upper hand. His mood lightened immediately at the revelation.

"Wait Light!" Cheif Yagami called out to his son, causeing the boy to pause and look over at the man, "Wait, you don't have to go in there just because he said so!" The man sent a look in the direction of the detective, who was for some reason intently picking at his toenails, uncaring of the events unfolding.  
"Listen Light, We all know that if Ryuzaki dies now, god forbid, it's obvious it's the girl's doing, not yours. She practically confessed."  
"No dad," Light smiled at his father and patted him on the shoulder, "Ryuzaki is a famous detective for a reason. If he is sure that she isn't Kira then who are we to judge? Now that I think about it, what Ryuzaki said makes sense. This girl doesn't fit the bill of Kira. It makes more sense that it is ME that is Kira and I'm setting her up."  
"Light," the chief frowned, "Don't say such things."  
"Sorry Dad," Light chuckled, "but that proves the point right? If I'm more likely to be Kira then that makes her chances even smaller."

At that, Light continued his way to the door leaving his father to contemplate his words

* * *

Lights gonna make his move soon *dramatic music* WHAT WILL HAPPEN haha

oh and quick note! i started the FMA fic i mentioned in an earlier auther note GO CHECK IT OUT!  
anyhoo i hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Observant

YAY NEW CHAPTER UBER FAST! it just kinda happened, to my new followers THIS ISN'T COMMON!

* * *

Cloe chewed on her bottom lip as she sat in the too quiet room. She had said too much, she just knew she had said too much. She always did that and it always caused her problems. Like that time she had to cover for her sister who had snuck out to meet with a boyfriend, her excuse somehow ended up revealing the whole thing causing both her sister and herself to get in trouble.  
She just got so into the puzzle that was layed out before of her, she just HAD to solve it, and solve it out loud, hence saying too much. Dammit! Her intuition was always good, she always had seen things others didn't. Nothing like that psychic nonsense, just tiny bits of information tended to add up to something. She was never able to explain how she figured that something out, because the tiny bits of information where usually insignificant on their own. She had definitely said too much, and once again got in trouble, but this time her sister wasn't here with her to share the pain, and this trouble was more serious than a few weeks being grounded.  
But there was nothing she could do, she was locked in a room, not that she could escape anyway with a broken leg. So she just sat there in that too quiet room, with nothing to do but reflect on her mistakes, and there were so many to reflect on.

It was all her fault.  
She shouldn't have agreed to what that man proposed. When he came to her house with a offer to erase her late father's debt, she should have said "No, we will pay it off eventually." And she could have, with how well she was doing on her scholarship, she could have got a high end job and payed it off easily, including the interest it had accumulated.  
But no, she made a mistake.  
She agreed with the scheme, without consulting with her sister, without even asking what it was. She agreed to help the man, to help him with what she knew was bound to be dangerous, and sure to be illegal.  
She just wanted to help her beloved big sister, her saviour. She wanted to get rid of the debt so her sister didn't have to work so many jobs to pay it off as well as keep them alive. She was willing to put her life on the line for her sister, the sister to whom she owed her life. The sister who found her, the sister who brought her into the family, and gave her a home.  
She accepted the gun the man had given her, it wasn't even necessary to complete her job, but she took it none the less. With that gun she made yet another mistake.  
She aimed it and fired on a man, she pierced something vital, she killed him.  
She was a murderer, and it was her fault that man died, her fault her sister was killed.  
The thought made her sick, it made her vomit in her mouth, the bile burned her throat.

With nothing else to distract herself with, Cloe re-examined the cards Ryuzaki had left behind. She had to think of a reason, an explanation on how she knew it was fake. But it was hard to explain, there were many small things. Small things like the characters chosen to write it were different.(AN: I don't know much about Japanese writing so I'm kinda making this up.)  
The fact that Ryuzaki had hidden it in the first place indicated this one being special, if she had only accepted the first three and not considered another it would be suspicious.  
Then there was the meaning of the words, "have red hands," though it was possible that it was just random nonsense, it seemed as though it was a reference to blood on Kira's hands. But Kira didn't seem to be the type to care about how his deeds dirtied him, he probably thought that he was above others, doing what was right. As she had stated before, Kira was likely to have a type of god complex, one brought on by the power to kill. He wouldn't say his hand's were tainted with blood, so the note didn't fit.

When Light entered the room he was surprised to find the girl staring intently at the notes Ryuzaki had left behind. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice him. As he approached he didn't hide his steps, in fact he put effort into making each step louder in hopes of her noticing, but to no avail, she just stared at the notes, off in her own world.  
Unsure on how to make his presence know, Light awkwardly leaned over to see what the girl held, it was the fourth note, the one he didn't even think of.  
His eyes traveled to the girls face, her brow was slightly creased with thought, and her bottom lip wedged between her teeth. She wasn't too bad looking, though her attractive appearance wasn't necessary for his plan, it was a welcomed bonus. Who wouldn't prefer to win the trust of a pretty girl over someone, uh, less pretty?  
With a sigh, he watched as the girl's canine dug dangerously into her lip. After a moment's hesitation he reached out and with a single thumb on the girl's chin, pulled the bruised flesh from its deadly grasp.  
"Careful, you will hurt your lip if you keep biting it," he said quietly, "then you wont be able to smile your pretty smile."  
Cloe froze at the sound of his voice then slowly brought her wide eyes to meet his.  
Suddenly the cards she held were thrown in the air and Cloe jumped back three feet, pressing herself against the head of the bed, her face flushing a shade of pink.  
"Sorry," Light couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's response. "You were concentrating so hard I thought you were going to pop a blood vessel."  
Bringing her hand to her chest Cloe willed her heart to slow, not from attraction or anything, she was just... Surprised.  
"Y-Yagami-kun," she managed to stutter out, "you startled me."  
With the most charming smile he could pull, Light scratched the back of his head, feigning embarrassment.  
"Wow, you already know my name," he purposely avoided eye contact to keep up the ruse, "You are Cloe-chan, correct? I heard from Ryuzaki th-"  
"You mean you heard from the surveillance footage from the camera over there," Cloe hid a smirk behind a sweet smile, "I noticed it before when Ryuzaki glanced at it, it really is well hidden."  
This guy was putting on a show, she could tell. For some reason this guy was pretending to be Mr. Charming, then a shy embarrassed boy. He was up to _something._  
"Wow you really _ARE_ observant," Light admired, "Ryuzaki was right, you really could be helpful to the team."  
Okay that made her sure of it, this guy was trying to get on her good side. But what was more interesting was his lack of fear, even Ryuzaki had shown fear... this guy must be...  
"So you are going to help us out on the case right Sempai?" Light interrupted her thoughts.  
"Yeah I- W-wait did you call me Sempai?" Cloe shrieked, her face turning red, "yo-your not suppose to- how did you..." After taking a moment to calm her thoughts she tried again. "Y-you heard that from the surveillance?" She received a nod in response  
"Yeah I heard everything," Light grinned then moved his eyes to the ceiling, pretending to recall, "that you are a Senior and major in psychology, that you were too shy to do your speech. Um. Everything, from your insight on the notes, to Ryuzaki calling you exceptionally attractive, though I'll have to agree with him on that one."  
"N-no way, I'm sure I look horrible," Cloe threw her arms over her head as if she could hide herself, "my hair's a mess and I haven't been able to shower for a few days." She then opted to use the blankets and once again hide herself completely.  
She really didn't want to be seen this way in front of the guy she once liked... That's right you read that correct. Back before all the drama happened, when she was just a normal genius student, she had a hell of a crush on Light. but since everything happened, relationships and boys seemed to be unnecessary and irrelevant, she had more important things to deal with, but unfortunately that didn't make the feelings go away...

* * *

YAY NEW CHAPTER DONE!

i have most of the story planned out but as i write it the characters tend to do what they want, including light, he seems to be plotting against me ._.

after writing bout Nanami, a badass samurai girl back from THE FREAKING DEAD! its kinda different to write bout a weak lil blond genius like Cloe...  
if something dangerous is in Nanami's way, she would smile then FUCK THAT SHIT UP! Cloe would just kinda stare wide eyed, possible faint...  
ANYHOO major range of characters! GO READ MY OTHER SHIT! *shuts up now*


End file.
